


Too Much

by startwithsparks



Series: An Unexpected Fluff [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startwithsparks/pseuds/startwithsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Hobbit Slash Love-Fest on Tumblr. When certain members of the company discover that Bilbo has very sensitive ears, they can do little more than take advantage of the knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

The camp had finally fallen still for the night, with most of the company curled in their blankets and snoring loudly. The only exception was those tending the fire and keeping watch around it - Thorin, his back against a large, gnarled tree, and the brothers, hunkered down a few feet away with Kili dozing lightly on Fili's shoulder. Ori had been with them, keeping cheerful company, but he'd tipped off some time ago, snuggled in tight next to a log with the fire to keep him warm. While he still longed for his warm bed in Bag End, Bilbo had slowly started to adjust to sleeping on the ground instead. But tonight it was colder and more unforgiving than usual, and he tossed and turned for what felt like hours until he finally relented to restlessness. He gathered his blanket around him, careful not to step on the Dwarves or any of their weapons as he made his way towards the fire.

He stifled a heavy yawn, scrubbing a hand over his face as he crawled over the log, careful not to step on Ori, and ambled towards Thorin. He'd begun to get used to the particular way Dwarves claimed (and that wasn't quite the right word for it, but Bilbo's sleep-addled mind could hardly come up with better) their partners as well, though Thorin wasn't as overt about that as some of the others were. Bilbo still understood the meaning behind certain gestures and glances, and since their first true encounter with one another, he'd stopped blushing so fiercely and fumbling with his words when that attention turned on him again. As Bilbo approached, Fili glanced up briefly, lifting his head from where he had his cheek rested against his brother's head to offer a smirk, which Bilbo chose to ignore. He didn't need to imagine what the others thought about this _thing_ developing between himself and their leader. His only concern now was whether Thorin was going to offer him somewhere more comfortable to rest his head.

He stood, shuffling his feet awkwardly for a moment before Thorin even noticed him there, but as soon as he did the Dwarf held out an arm to invite him closer. Bilbo eased closer, settling down against the tree-trunk and awkwardly resting against his side. Thorin seemed untroubled by his shuffling and reached to unclasp his furs, opening them so Bilbo could fit himself snugly in against his side. His arm fell loose around Bilbo's shoulders and the fur collar brushed softly against his cheek as he settled against the larger body. It would have been all too easy to fall asleep there, listening to the steady thrum of Thorin's heartbeat in his neck, had the Dwarf not lifted his hand from Bilbo's shoulder and brushed his fingers softly through loose curls.

It wasn't that first touch that caused it, but the trail of rough fingertips down the shell of his ear that came after that made Bilbo gasp softly and shiver against him, fingers curling tighter in his blanket. The sound was loud enough that Fili lifted his head, smirking across at them in response, and forcing Bilbo to bury himself further down in his blanket to hide the heat that flared up in his cheeks. He curled inward, hiding his face against Thorin's chest, but that only gave him more room to touch. Still holding Bilbo tightly against him, he ran his finger back up the hollow behind his ear, the curled his finger to trace faintly over the tip. Thorin got what he was looking for, another quick inhale and a shiver rushed through Bilbo's body in response.

"Did we discover something new?" Thorin chuckled against his other ear, and the warm breath brushing across his skin just made Bilbo shudder again.

"Apparently so," he huffed, trying not to let on how much this affected him.

It was difficult to hide, though... not only were Bilbo's cheeks red, but he'd started to respond in other ways as well, and he tugged his blanket tighter around him in an effort to protect what little of his decency remained. He'd always known his ears were sensitive, but he'd never had quite as much attention as this paid to them and he had never known quite the how much of a reaction this sort of attention could draw from him. While part of him wanted to play it off and hope that Thorin would just let him sleep instead, there was a much more pronounced part that couldn't bear to have him stop yet. It certainly was an interesting position he'd gotten himself into; though quite the same could be said for this entire journey.

Next to him, Thorin shifted slightly, tilting his head to watch Bilbo's reaction as he trailed his fingertips up the Hobbit's jaw and along his cheek, slipping through his hair before tracing two fingers across the shell of his ear from tip to tip. If the first soft touches had such an instant effect on him, the anticipation of that next touch went straight to his gut. Bilbo whimpered, loud enough this time that Kili stirred and brought a hand up to rub the heel of his palm over his eyes, and leaned instinctively into the touch. There was no hiding this time, though Bilbo still tried vainly to tuck his knees against his chest and disappear deeper inside Thorin's furs. He peered hesitantly over his blanket at the brothers, Fili whispering softly in his brother's ear while a smirk slowly grew across Kili's still-sleepy face.

Bilbo sniffed, "They're _right there_ ," he muttered to Thorin, glancing up from the bundle he'd tried to hide in.

He hadn't been trying particularly hard to be quiet that time, so it was no surprise when the two heard him. Fili pushed himself up off the ground and reached for Kili's hand. "Come, brother..." he smirked, "it seems we're intruding."

But Kili's smirk held firm, not a glimmer of shame in sight. "But he has _two_ ears," Kili protested as his brother hauled him to his feet, "and Uncle only has one mouth."

Bilbo gaped, shocked, and for a moment could only utter a flustered squeak in reply. "I-" he stammered, then glanced up at Thorin who was trying to hold back a laugh, "-what?"

This sort of thing wasn't exactly unheard of back home either, but it fell soundly into the category of things that respectable people did not discuss. Then again, respectable people didn't go running off with a bunch of Dwarves and a wizard who seemed more interested in his pipe-weed and cavorting with Elves either. But Thorin only gave him a faint shrug in reply, his grin settling in place.

"I feel like I'm going to be eaten," he groaned, covering his face.

"Oh no," Kili shook his head, acting as if he was actually going to be serious for a moment, "Those stories are completely untrue."

"You're not helping!" Bilbo huffed.

He heard the brothers laugh and thought briefly about pointing out how awful their sense of humor was. If they weren't telling nightmarish tales about orcs, they were teasing him with terrible old bedtime stories about creatures far less than hospitable towards Hobbits. At least he'd managed to gather some control over himself again, even if it was only because Thorin's nephews were so frustratingly difficult. Bilbo carded his hand roughly through his hair, and peered back at the two of them, still standing next to each other, waiting for a reply.

"Alright," he said, pressing himself tighter to Thorin's side. "But be quiet, both of you, I'd rather not have the rest wake up as well." This uncomfortable position was nothing compared to the one he'd be in if the entire camp woke up.

He didn't know what possessed him to agree to this, but before he had the chance to react, Thorin was tugging him closer yet again. He had to shift up onto his knees this time to accommodate, losing his blanket behind him as he straddled one of Thorin's thick thighs. The other two slowly closed in on him from behind, waiting for a signal either from Bilbo or their uncle. He had the feeling they'd be much more likely to take orders from Thorin, or at least defer to him on something like this, than they would take the word of a Hobbit alone. And it wasn't that he thought they would do anything without his permission, because obviously they'd waited for it twice already, but more that he felt extraordinarily like some _thing_ for these Dwarves to play with...

And that wasn't an altogether bad feeling to have.

But Thorin wasn't giving him much time to think about this, whether because he knew that the pause made Bilbo nervous or because he didn't want to allow him to reconsider this. He leaned in, arms winding around Bilbo's plump waist, and dragged his teeth softly against the Hobbit's earlobe to remind him how they all came to be here. Bilbo moaned softly, tilting his head to offer more room, which Thorin took eagerly. He reached down between them to tug the blanket out of the way, crumpling it easily in one large hand and stuffing it down next to him. Behind him, he felt the brothers settle in, and saw a flicker of dark hair out of the corner of his eye, assuming that Fili was just on the other side.

"Don't think about it," Thorin breathed, trailing away as he pressed his back against the tree trunk again, allowing the brothers to close in and take over where he left off.

Fili was the first to come forward, his hand settled high on Bilbo's waist just over where his uncles' rest, and he nuzzled lightly against the side of the Hobbit's neck. While he trailed his lips up along the hollow behind Bilbo's ear, Kili leaned in and pressed soft, fleeting kisses along the other side. It was dizzying to be among the three of them - the princes and the hopeful King of Erebor. Despite the fact that his mind was always going, always on to something, he found it all too easy to do as Thorin instructed and stop thinking. It was difficult enough to keep track of who's hands were where that doing much concentrating on anything else was nearly impossible. Even without the constant shudder of nervous energy down his spine and through his limbs at the warm wetness of their mouths, he didn't think he could divide his mind in enough directions to concentrate fully on any of them. Instead, Bilbo could only respond and clumsily grasp at whoever was close enough to hold.

Knowing that Thorin was still watching the three of them intensely, he allowed his eyes to slip closed, enjoying the feeling of having their complete attention focused on him. The brothers moved in careful unity, not so much with each other as in response to each other. When Fili moved down to suck lightly on Bilbo's earlobe, Kili flicked his tongue teasingly against the tip, so they were never doing the same thing at the same time. It left Bilbo suspended somewhat between them, always wanting the two of them to fall into some cohesive rhythm, but always finding that they changed again the moment he started to get too used to any one thing. All it took was Kili's lips closing around the point of his earlobe, and Bilbo's eyes flew wide again, his hips stuttering forward.

He bit down his tongue to stifle a moan, hands grappling for purchase anywhere they could find. They ended up tangled in Thorin's shirt, only because that was the closest thing to grasp. But the Dwarf didn't seem to mind; if anything, his own grip grew tighter in response, drawing Bilbo closer to him until their hips were pressed flush together. Only then did he release his hold, reaching up to cuff Bilbo's chin to guide him forward into a rough kiss. He was getting used to Thorin's mouth as well, but this was heavier and more commanding than the kisses they'd shared in the past, like he was making sure the boys knew who was truly in control here. Bilbo responded with more eagerness than ever, and while he'd never known himself to be so bold, all the attention had made him forget his own shame for a moment. He pressed forward against Thorin, hands sliding up from his chest to wrap around the back of his neck instead.

Behind him, the brothers were hardly bereft of attention. Bilbo heard the schlep of leather and the clank of armor and weapons as the two started shedding layers, though whether they were working on themselves or each other he couldn't tell. Dwarves had a particular quirk about not undressing fully, wanting to be as close to their armor and weapons as possible in case something came at them while they were vulnerable. It was no matter, they could still quickly find their way to enough skin to satisfy each other. They didn't see anything wrong with completely stripping _him_ , however, and as soon they finished with each other, their hands were on him again.

The next few minutes were a flurry of hands and mouths and clothing, and by the time it was over, the three Dwarves had managed to fit themselves neatly around him. Kili had come back to the hollow behind Bilbo's ear with lips and tongue and the occasional brief slide of teeth over sensitive skin, an arm wrapped high around Bilbo's chest to hold onto him, while the other tangled tight in brother's hair. Fili was crouched down in front of him, fingers digging into his brother's hip as he teased him with his mouth, stroking Bilbo with his other hand. Thorin had abandoned whatever resolve he was clinging to and had come back to Bilbo's mouth again, one hand tangled in his hair while the other stroked softly, reassuringly over his stomach. There was just enough room between them for Bilbo to slide his own hand between them, wrapping tentatively around Thorin while the other laced with Kili's thick fingers, just to have something to cling to. They were a tangle of limbs then, all trying to make sure that the others were taken care off even if it was, from time to time, difficult to tell who was touching whom.

With all this attention, to say nothing of what led up to it, it was no surprise that Bilbo was the first to come unraveled, spilling over Fili's hand and streaking across Thorin's furs between them. After that he had no awareness who went when, only that eventually Thorin dragged him into another heated kiss and, behind them, Fili and Kili tumbled into a heap on top of each other to finish themselves off. He tightened his hold on Thorin again, fingers curling in the hair at the back of his head as he groaned softly into the kiss. His heart was still beating rapidly and his body still felt tense, but Thorin's hands had never stopped wandering over his bare skin, trying to keep him warm and trying to soothe whatever tension remained in his body. Bilbo pressed harder into the kiss, held tighter, demanded just a little bit more in his own way until he felt like everything had burned out of him.

When he'd finally relaxed, Thorin gently helped him put his trousers back on and do up a few buttons on his shirt, then reached for the discarded blanket to wrap snugly around them. He guided Bilbo in against his chest, sliding his fingers through his hair and playfully over the back of his ears.

Bilbo swat at his hands. "No," he muttered firmly, trying not to smile at Thorin's laugh. "You're going to have to wait until I wake up."

Thorin nuzzled down against his hair, "At least now I know how to wake you up."

If there were any energy left in his body, Bilbo might have protested that, but he was far more interested in sleep, or at least the kind of sleep that involved Thorin's arms tight around him and his breath soft against his neck... regardless of whether there was still a pair of Dwarves going at it behind him or not.


End file.
